remus and sirius pierce each others ears
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Remus/sirius decide to pierce each others ears. Slash. i dont own the characters or anything.


Remus and sirius pierce each others ears

"Padfoot, come here," Remus yelled from his bed.

"I'm busy Moony my love, my life, the companion to my star," Sirius yelled dramatically from across the room.

"Your boyfriend is asking you to come to your bed and your reply is you're busy," Remus asked surprised. "I think I might die of shock but if you don't want to kiss me or anything then that's fine by me. I'll just sleep by myself tonight."

Sirius put down the magazine he was reading and ran over to Remus's bed and sat on him. "Ok, you have my full attention Mr. Moony."

Remus laughed. "Too late for that. You chose to ignore me."

Sirius whined and pouted. "Moooooonyyyyy. Don't do this to me. Give me love. I need your love. Your love is the best thing that's happened to me. I especially love it when you do that thing with your tongue whenever you give me a-."

"PADFOOT SHUT THE HECK UP RIGHT NOW. NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR WHAT MOONY DOES TO YOU WITH YOUR TONGUE," James yelled from his bed.

Remus buried his redhot face in Sirius's shoulders and laughed silently while Sirius pouted. "NO ONE ASKED YOU FOR YOUR OPINION PRONGS. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR THINGS YOU SHOULD LEAVE THE ROOM!"

"This is my room too. You two need to put up a silencing charm," James yelled.

Remus did so and Sirius turned his attention to Remus. "Sorry about that. Prongs is a jealous guy cuz the object of his affection actually won't return his affection. Will you kiss me now?"

"What were you doing that was more important than being with me?"

Sirius picked up a magazine from the floor and showed it to Remus. "I've been thinking about getting my ears pierced like this. What do you think?"

"I think you would look even sexier," Remus told him with a smile. "And I'll even pierce your ear for you IF you do mine."

Sirius was shocked. "Moony are you serious?"

"No. You are the Sirius one in our relationship."

Sirius smiled. "A prefect wants me to pierce his ears? That'll be lovely."

"Shut up Padfoot. Theres nothing wrong with this. It will be awesome. So how do you feel about that?"

"I love it. We've got a deal. Now can you pleaassssssssseeee kiss me and definitely do more now," Sirius asked giving Remus a kiss.

"You may have to do some convincing Pads. You did ignore me sadly," Remus teased as Sirius took off their shirts.

Sirius growled. "You're such a bloody tease."

Remus laughed and eventually gave into Sirius's touches and body. When the alarm went off both of them ignored it and chose to lay there in each others arms. "I refuse to get up today," Sirius told Remus. "And I'm making you stay here with me."

"You want me to skip all of our classes today," Remus asked softly. "You do know that's a bad idea?"

"You aren't exactly getting up and I know you don't want to," Sirius told him holding him closer. "Love you Moony."

A dressed and ready to eat James stared at Remus's bed knowing he was going to regret what he was about to do but he had to do it. Slowly he opened the hangings closing his eyes so he wouldn't see his nude friends in awkward positions.

"Prongs, there is such a thing as privacy," Sirius told him.

"Something you need to learn the meaning of. You have no problem flaunting your naked body all over the room. The two of you need to get up and get dressed before you miss breakfast. Peter and I are going down."

Both of them groaned as James hexed them so they would be forced to leave the bed. Both of them did so after James and Peter quickly exited the room. "That git. Ugh. I'm going to get him back for this," Sirius scowled.

Remus chuckled. "You know you love him."

"ha. I suppose that we better get dressed and go eat. Might as well get to class since we're up. We can do other things later," Remus told him giving him a kiss before he went to get ready. Sirius joined him a few minutes later after everything was clean. Once Sirius was ready, they went to breakfast and sat across from the other Marauders.

"About time," James complained. "You missed it!"

"I don't care. I missed more important things," Sirius said leaning his head on Remus's shoulder.

"Whiney baby," James teased.

Sirius gave him the finger. The day seemed to drag on forever for both marauders as they were anxious to pierce each others ears before they had a chance to chicken out. Sirius managed to keep James and Peter out of the room by telling them all of the sexual things he wanted to do to Remus.

"Really Pads? Was that necessary?" Remus laughed.

"Oh I plan on doing all of those things for you and to you. I promise," Sirius said with a wink.

The two of them went into the bathroom with the supplies they needed. Lily had let Remus have some earrings when he told her about wanting to pierce his ears. She was a little surprised at first but told him he'd look great.

"So do you want me to do you first or do you want to do me first," Remus asked.

"Ooh, Moony I'd love to do you first," Sirius said suggestively winking at him.

"I'm not talking about sex you dog. Is that all you think about," Remus asked laughing.

"Maybe especially since sex with you is the best thing in the world. With that you cant blame me for thinking about it constantly. You can do me first I suppose."

Remus got the needle out. "Try to stay still while I have this sharp object near your ear. You can stay still for two seconds."

"Ok fine." Sirius surprisingly remained still until the needle touched his ear then he fidgeted and yelled.

"I'm sorry Pads. I told you it would hurt. Do you still want me to do the other one?"

"Yes. Hurry up and do it before I chicken out."

Remus quickly pierced the other ear. "I am so turned on right now!"

"Keep it in your pants for now. Its my turn now."

Remus didn't even flinch when the needle pierced his ear. Sirius watched in awe as Remus calmly took a needle to both ears. "Wow. Compared to you I acted like a baby."

"I go through much worse during the full. I knew that this wouldn't be anything compared to it."

Sirius sat on Remus's lap and gave him a kiss. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Pads. Now I believe you have some promises to fulfill?"

Sirius laughed, nodded and led him to his bed where he performed all of the deeds he told James and Peter he would.


End file.
